Sailor Love Hina
by lovehinalover
Summary: I had a weird idea when I was watching Love Hina... what would it be like if the Love Hina girls and the Senshi from Sailor Moon switched roles for a day? This story is my conclusion Sailor MoonXLove Hina Crossover! Chap.1 Hina girls, 2 Sailor senshi
1. Sailor Love Hina

Disclaimer: I own neither Love Hina or Sailor Moon, they are property of Ken Akamatsu and Naoko Takeuchi respectively.  
  
Notice: This is all in good humor, I was just wondering what would happen if for a day the love hina girls and the sailor moon girls were to switch places . The girls are the only parts that will be switching... everyone else will remain (Keitaro/Tuxedo Kamen)... I will focus on the Hinata Girls for this chapter... maybe there will be more than two but we will see what kindo of a modd I am in! Hope you enjoy!  
  
"In the name of true love and justice I am pretty suited sailor soldier NaruNaru-chan! And I am gonna kick your ass!" wink

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We begin at the Shinto shrine owned by Tsuruko, and the Aoyama family, her sister Mokoto and her friends Naru, Shinobu, Suu, Mitsune, and Sarah all sit in a circle around a fire. Mokoto's calm deep voice hangs in the air, "I sense something... there is a great evil approaching... DIE PERVERT BASTARD!" She quickly jumps up "SHIN LIGHTNING SLASH!" She screams her kendo cutting the air and sending a blast of energy tearing into a nearby man and knocking him into oblivion. Panting Motoko sits back down and regains her composture.  
  
"U-u-um, Motoko-san... h-he was just trying to buy a trinket from the shrine." Shinobu stuttered, her eyes wide.  
  
Motoko opened one eye to look at the girl, "Eh? Hmm, whatever it was his fault." She said, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
Naru sighed, "Ok, it is time we got down to business... yesterdays performance was terrible... Kitsune you showed up completely drunk and Shinobu you didn't even attack the monster!" She harshly stated, annoyance woven in her voice, "Frankly, I'm disappointed."  
  
"S-sempai, I just couldn't attack... he didn't seem like a monster to me..." Shinobu said teary eyed.  
  
"And I do my best work when I'm drunk!" Mitsune said in a sly tone with a wink at Naru.  
  
"Naru I have a bit of a complaint about our uniforms..." Motoko said, exasperated.  
  
Sarah grumbled something incoherent to herself.  
  
"Shut up! I don't want excuses. Shinobu he looked up my fuku, he was definately a monster! And as for you Kitsune, you have no idea how you perform when you are drunk!" Naru retorted, jabbing her finger out at the two girls, Mitsune frowning and seeming to ignore Naru's comment and Shinobu whimpering. Completely disregarding Motoko's statement Naru's head whipped around, "What in the hell are you doing over there Suu?! We are having a meeting!!!"  
  
Suu looked back, taking her googles from her eyes and setting down the blowtorch, "But Naru-yan... I'm makin' somethin' ta fight evil..." She whimpered and jumped to her feet, "Introducing Mecha Naru-Yan 3010!" She thrust her fist in the air excitedly as the ground opened up behind her and a silver robot girl rose from the ground. It looked exactly like Naru except for being made of metal and being silver...  
  
"SUU WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Naru screeched, standing up and approaching the girl.  
  
"You don't like it? I'm sad, I made it to look like you!" She said, spinning in a circle.  
  
Naru was about to yell again when a blak cat came running up, "Girls, theres big trouble! Hurry!"  
  
"Right!" They said in unison, "Naru-Naru Crystal Power!"(Naru) "Iron Chef Power!"(Shinobu) "Drunk Power!"(Mitsune) "Kendo Power!"(Motoko) "Psycho Power!"(Suu) "Chibi Naru Power!"(Sarah) "MAKE UP!" There is a transformation sequence, yadda yadda yadda, and soon the six girls are standing there in their senshi fuku. Naru's is red white and blue (Yarg!) Shinobu's is blue, Mitsune's is Green and pink, Motoko's is Red and purple, Suu's is Orange, Yellow and Blue, and Sarah's is Pink (A/N: Just picture it XD)  
  
"Lets go!" Naru yells, running through the streets like a maniac. Motoko runs up beside her, it is obvious she wants to say something and is beginning to blush quite profusely.  
  
"N-naru, I must say I have some concerns about our uniforms... I wouldn't be caught dead in public wearing it on any other day so why do I have to wear it for this?! I refuse to wear it anymore!!" She yelled, fists clencehed as she paused, causing everyone to come to a stop in a dark alley, waiting intently for Naru's response.  
  
"I actually kinda like them." She replied with a smile, "But if you really hate it that much then I promise next time we fight you won't have to wear yours." Already beginning to run again down the street she called back, "We gotta go, come on!" The rest of the girls nodded and followed although Motoko was less than pleased with the answer she got.

Within a few minutes they came upon their first obstacle, a group of horrible drooling fanboys!!! Limbs, resin models, and cosplay costumes flying everywhere as the mob of about 20 males, and a handful of girls too, rushed at the 6 girls. "Baka!" Sailor Kendo scowled as she charged at the mass of fans, kendo swinging left, right, and center, body parts sailing through the air as the fanboys fell into a massive writhing pile.  
  
"M-moto-- I-I mean S-sailor Kendo, don't you think that was a little excessive?!" Sailor Iron Chef asked, her arms flailing wildly as she sobbed gently.  
  
Sailor NaruNaru-chan, Sailor Drunk, and Sailor Psycho just cheered her on, whooping and hollering all they while. Sailor Chibi Naru folded her arms across her chest, glaring at the bloodied mass of fanboys as she walked past, "Dorks!" She called as she and the rest of the senshi disappeared.  
  
That problem sorted out they meandered into the city to come across their real obstacle, a giant ferocious, white, fluffy... kittycat... Wait who wrote this scrip?! What kind of monster is a cat I mean seriously people what the hel-- ferocious, white, fluffy, kittycat standing in the middle of the road!!! The 6 girls got into stance to take the beast down, "Let me handle this!!" Sailor Drunk exclaimed, running to meet the giant monster.   
  
"W-watch out for its c-c-claws!" Sailor Iron Chef said with a slight cringe as she watched her companion hurry into battle.  
  
Sailor Drunk got a glint in her eyes as she approached the monster, "SAKE SMASH!" She cried, producing a empty sake bottle and beating the cat in the leg with it until the bottle broke when she proceeded and jam it into the leg of the feline.  
  
"Good job! You got it Sailor Drunk!" Sailor Chibi Naru yelled in encouragement.  
  
"What are you saying?! All she did was piss it off!" Sailor NaruNaru-chan yelled as she pointed to the now hissing and spitting monster.  
  
"But I weakened it so you could take it on too." Sailor Drunk pouted dejectedly.  
  
Sailor Psycho laughed while Sailor Kendo just sighed, "Its our turn now!" They both cried, leaping across the ground at the monster. "BOULDER CUTTING BLADE!" Sailor Kendo commanded, bringing her kendo down at the cats face.  
  
"Sailor Psycho at you service!" Sailor Psycho exclaimed excitedly, pausing before the monster, "Now for a taste of my MR.MERKABA CANNON!" She produced a bazooka-like gun and aimed it at the foe, firing off about a dozen shots.  
  
The two attacks brought the enemy to is knees, it moaned in anguish as it pushed itself up, glowing with a newly found vigour as it roared at the group of girls. "Kyah! Stop right t-there! P-POT SMACK!" Sailor Iron Chef produced a frying pan and began beating the cat relentlessly. Retreating she yelled, "Ahhhhh, gomen-nasai!!!" With tears in her eyes as she went to hide.  
  
The fiend stumbled, dazed from the pounding it took and dangerously wavering as it dropped onto its haunches. Tuxedo Kamen dropped down from the sky, landing next to Sailor NaruNaru-chan, "Looks like you don't need my help today, go get e--" "PERVERT!" He went flying through the air with the force of the punch thrown smack into his face. "Why NaruNaru-chan?!!!" He called out before disappearing.  
  
"Baka..." She muttered before turning to the huge white cat, "Its our turn now! Your evil deeds will be punished in the name of love!" Sailor NaruNaru-chan shouted, "And in the name of justice!" Sailor Chibi Naru added, "And in the name of pure hearted girls defending themselves against all the stupid perverts in this world!" NaruNaru-chan quickly added, "We will kick your ass!" They concluded in unison, spinning together in perfect time and calling out perfectly in sync as though it was rehearsed many many times, "DOUBLE NARUNARU LOVELY HEALING MAIDEN IDIOT PERVERT KILLING ELIMINATION SUPRISE KISS ATTACK!!!" Their combined energy attack flew at the cat, reducing it to the size of a normal cat before it scampered away.  
  
All the girls cheered with each other before the black cat from before came running up, "Well done girls! You saved the day aga--" She was cut off as she went flying through the sky, "BAKA!!!" Came the cry from Sailor NaruNaru-chan, recieving an astonished stare from the rest of her comrades. "W-what?! It was looking up my skirt!!!"   
  
Ta-da, the end!!


	2. Love Love Warriors Or not

Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Love Hina... that is all.

A/N: In corespondence with my fanfic featuring the Hinata House Girls as Sailor Senshi, this is my fic with the Sailor Senshi as Hinata Residents... oh the humanity...

Keitaro Urashima sat in his room, studying as diligently and unsuccessfully as always, he sighed finding himself stuck on yet another problem. His fierce concentration (Ahahaha...) kept him from noticing the sounds coming from the room above him, large thumps and what seemed like bookshelves toppling over rang out but still Keitaro remained focused, that is until a blonde haired girl came crashing onto him, inciting a large scream from both before being knocked unconscious.

Blinking his eyes open Keitaro vaguely began to remember what had happened, but what was that heavy squishy thing on him? He looked down to find a drooling, unconscious, blonde odango haired girl lying on top of him, her chest pressed firmly up against him. Tossing her off he scooted backwards into the wall, "U-usagi-chan! I didn't mean it!" He cringed as the girl groaned, sitting up in a daze.

"Eh? Didn't mean what, is it morning already?" Usagi asked, looking about the room.

Keitaro breathed a sigh of relief, what had he been so worried about? Why was he expecting to get his ass kicked so badly? He shrugged and laughed nervously, "Usagi-chan... why may I ask did you come crashing through my ceiling?" He said, standing up and approaching the confused girl.

She was deep in though, "I... don't know." She said standing. "Anyways, I wanted toask you for help on a math problem, I just can't seem to figure it out." She pouted.

Keitaro froze, someone asking him for help with studying! Since when had he become a fountain of knowledge! This was wrong, he was supposed to be asking for help, "Um s-sure but why are you asking me?"

"Well your grades are much better than mine, I'm dumb as a brick!" Usagi replied laughing insanely, "You've never had any problems with helping me before, so come on..." She commanded, grabbing his hand and proceeding to drag him to her room, before they made it out the door they bumped into a girl in a shrine maiden's outfit with long black hair.

Rei raised a suspicious eyebrow, "What were you two doing in there all alone?" She asked teasingly.

Keitaro panicked, "W-WE WERE ONLY STUDYING I SWEAR!" He yelled, trying to break Usagi's grip on his hand. Flashbacks of a sword being violently pressed against his jugular came to mind.

Usagi laughed at Rei's comment before feeling Keitaro struggling to get away, she watched him confusedly. Rei frowned, "Uh, ok. Sheesh what the hell is your problem screaming at me like that..." She said, walking down the hallway, muttering things to herself about people acting strange.

"Keitaro? What's wrong, your acting really weird today... did you have one of those dreams about your sister again?" Usagi asked with much concern.

Keitaro cringed and was to shocked to speak, it seemed to him that on any other day he would be knocked into the stratosphere by now, on more than one occasion... "N-no! What are you talking about!" He yelled.

Usagi shrugged and laughed, pulling him along once more. They continued through the corridors until they were in Usagi's room, it was very fluffy and girly with posters on the walls and pink everywhere. Keitaro looked on in horror, not knowing what had happened to the once normal looking room he remembered, "W-what happened to your room!" He shouted as Usagi walked over to get the paper with the problem question.

"Eh? Urm, nothing my room has always looked like this. Seriously, did you bump your head or something Keitaro?" She laughed, sitting him down as she put the paper on a table in the middle of the room.

"Er... or something, maybe it was when you fell on me..." Things were really strange today, it seemed really boring though for some reason.

"Ok, so here is the problem." She cleared her throat and read it aloud, "A farmer has three apples, his wife gives him ten apples, the farmer eats five apples, how many apples are left?" She looked at him with a smile.

Keitaro face faulted, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! This is like, a second grade problem or something! Are you completely brain dead!" He screamed angrily at her.

Usagi stared at him, a long line of drool trailing down her chin. Keitaro blinked as he slowly crept out of the room, with a sigh he meandered down the stairs, this day was proving to be really messed up. And what the hell was that just now? Why did he remember Usagi being brainy instead of-

"Hey Keitaro!" He heard from behind him as he was suddenly smacked on the back by a tall brunette girl with her hair in a ponytail, he cringed but then opened one eye realizing it hardly effected him at all. Why was he expecting to get beat up or taken advantage of? Why weren't his nostrils being filled with the pungent stench of sake and morning breath.

"Oh, hi Makoto... what's going on?" Keitaro asked, still a bit apprehensive at how strange this day was proving to be.

"Meh, not much." She said, raising her arms above her head as she walked alongside him, "I'm just getting ready to make lunch."

He nodded, that seemed normal and fairly reutine the residents all knew she was the best cook out of the lot of them. "Well I won't keep you busy, I'm going to go find Shinobu."

"Shinobu? Who's that, the girlfriend you keep gagged and tied up in your closet?" She teased, elbowing him in the ribcage.

He rubbed the spot but something felt off, why did everything seem like he should be having broken bones and sever hemorrhaging. "No, I made a mistake... I meant... Ami?"

"Oh... She's in her room studying." Makoto said with a large smile before heading off towards the kitchen.

Keitaro sighed, that had been to most normal conversation today... though it still seemed as though something were awry, everything just wasn't clicking into place. Why didn't the name sound right, who was Shinobu and how in the hell did he get the two names confused? Opening the door to Ami's room he was astonished to see the blue haired girl half clothed in her bra and underwear. She blushed furiously as she noticed him in the doorway, tossing the nearest stuffed animal she could find at him and shouting, "S-shut the door!"

"SORRY!" Keitaro promptly complied, only after being hit by a small fuzzy stuffed bunny. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He looked around as though he expected an assassin to pop out of nowhere and slice him to pieces. With no one in site he walked off, heading for the living room. Walking in he suddenly felt someone grabbing him around the neck from behind, "I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" He cried, apparently they had waited for just the right moment to strike.

"What didn't you mean?" A blue-eyed, blonde haired girl with a big red ribbon on the back stepped out from behind him, releasing her grip from his neck and tilting her head as she walked in front of him.

He let out a sigh of relief, "Oh Minako... its just you..." Who had he expected anyway?

"Yeah is me." She said with a laugh, sticking out her tongue, "I swear sometimes you are so strange." She said, reaching up and ruffling his hair before walking off.

Keitaro stared after the girl, what the hell was going on... why did things feel so weird! He heard running down the hall behind him, "Hey Urashima!" A cheery voice yelled out, he still cringed expecting a large object to be launched into his cranium.

He spun around, "Uh, hi Chibi-usa..."

The pink haired girl began inspecting him, circling him once, twice, three times. "You don't look sick... are you feeling ok Urashima?"

"Y-yeah, I feel fine... great in fact." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's good. Oh yeah! I got this great new piece of art let me show you it!" She cried excitedly.

Keitaro brought his arms over his head instinctively, expecting a great ceramic piece to be brought down. Feeling nothing he first opened one eye, then the other. She stood there holding out a hand-drawn picture. It didn't look terrible but no one with a shred of sanity would consider it great artwork! "Wow... that's er, awesome Chibi-Usa..."

"I knew you would think so Keitaro! I'm going to go mess up Usagi's homework, bye!" Having said that she hurried off towards the stairs.

What is there to mess up! That idiot couldn't get any of that right if her life depended on it. Keitaro sighed and sat on the couch, "There is no other explanation... I'm going crazy and that's all there is to it... Who in the hell wants to get beat up! I should really get some help before I turn into a complete sadist!" He groaned and slumped over on the sofa.

"Keitaro! Everyone! Lunch is ready!" Makoto called from the dining room. Keitaro felt a bit relieved, with some food in his stomach maybe his mind would clear up too. He shuffled out of the living room, stopping in the door frame of the dining room, all the girls were already at the table eating happily and hungrily. He scanned the table, there was one open spot but the plate was empty and the silverware was in disarray.

"Hey, where'd my food go?" Oh no, was it going to be instant noodles again? Hadn't they gotten over that.

"Ehehe, about that..." Minako laughed, "Usagi and I were really really hungry so we decided to take your share.We knew you wouldn't mind!"

"WHAT! What the hell is the matter with you! I have to eat too you know you can't just go stealing other peoples food like that!" The stress, confusion and anger finally got to him, his mind was snapping, "You know what, getting my ass kicked would be a blessing compared to dealing with you morons!" He left the room and grabbed a knife off the counter, returning hastily he smiled, "But I know how to change that."

Usagi burst out crying, "I know I'm an idiot but you didn't have to say it like that!"

"Yeah, girls have feelings you know and who are you to call us stupid! We may not get the best grades but you are in the same boat." Minako scolded as she tried to console her odango haired friend.

Makoto stood up, "You won't be changing anything." She said angrily, before Keitaro could react a fist was colliding with his face and knocking him out cold.

* * *

Keitaro bolted upright in bed, he looked around the room in a frenzy. Everything was back in place, it was all normal again. He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "What an aweful dream..." He looked up at the boared hole in the ceiling, 'I have to tell Naru.' He thought, chuckling to himself. Climbing up onto his table he pushed the boards aside, "Hey Naru! I had the craziest dream that I just have to tell you... about..." As always he had chosen the wrong moment to try and speak with Naru. She was only wearing underwear and stood midway through the process of putting her shirt on. Anger radiated from her body, quickly she pulledher shirt down and clenched her fists tightly.

"Keitaro you damned pervert! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" She ran forward and kicked him in the head.Keitaro flew backwards and bounced off the wall, Naru stood ready and delivered her famous punch to his face this time forcing his body through the wall and out into the open air.

He sailed through the sky with tears of happiness streaming down his face, "THANK YOU NARU!"

* * *

A/N: There was a 7 month gap between the start and completion of this chapter, for a while it was lost after I initially got bored with it but I am happy I finished. It deserved at least that much. HopefullyI was able to give you a few laughs too! 


End file.
